Yoshis Adventure
by ENZIK
Summary: G'DAY I'M SHADOWED_ANGEL THE FANFIC HUNTAH! And t'day we got an extrodinary update as I return from a long distraction and delay to bring to Chapter 6!! *winks like Steve Irwin*
1. Machine Test Leads To Big Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Tenchu  
  
Okay here we go. Since it's a Tekken character in a Tenchu world, you can find this little series in both "Tekken" and "Tenchu" on this site. I thought this would make a good comedy so here we go. Tekken's Yoshimitsu, entering the world of Tenchu.  
  
The Tekken crew was standing in a giant lab, watching a presentation from Dr. Boskonovitch.  
  
Dr. Boskonovitch: "So, ladies, gentlemen and umm..." *clears his throat* "Manji tribe"  
  
Manji: "YO!"  
  
Dr. Boskonovitch: "Yes of course. So there you have it before you, the world's first, true Time Machine"  
  
Kazuya: "Ha!! You expect us to believe that hunk o'junk actually works!? HA!"  
  
Dr. Boskonovitch: "Would you like me to prove it?"  
  
Kazuya: "Make my day ya old fart!" *crosses his arms with a smirk* "Sunaka!"  
  
Jin: *looks at him* "What?"  
  
Kazuya: *looks back at Jin* "Huh?"  
  
Jin: "What'd you say?"  
  
Kazuya: "Make my day ya old fart?"  
  
Jin: "No no after that"  
  
Kazuya: "Sunaka?"  
  
Jin: "Yeah. Dad, you been gettin into grandpa's Ritalin again?"  
  
Kazuya: *rolls his eyes* "Haven't you played Tekken 4?"  
  
Jin: "Ummmmm yeah, I am a character in it."  
  
Kazuya: *throws up his hands* "You've never heard me say that?! I do it just like this!" *clears his throat and crosses his arms with a dark smirk tilting his head aside* "Sunaka!"  
  
Jin: *shakes his head, confused* "You're a freakin weirdo"  
  
Kazuya: *decks him* "Little brat" *goes back to the presentation* "So yeah prove it!"  
  
Dr. Boskonovitch: "Ahem, of course. I will need a volunteer. Bryan?"  
  
Bryan: *lays on a table, with an oxygen mask over his face*  
  
Dr B.(Boskonovitch) "Oh right he's asleep for a year. Anyone? Heihachi?"  
  
Heihachi: *sits in the front in a wheel chair* "Hell no! I've seen too much weird crap in my day!"  
  
Dr. B: "No one?" *almost pouting*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Hey Doc!" *walks up on stage* "I'll do it"  
  
Dr. B: "Ahhh splendid! Please stand on the platform"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *steps up on a little platform between two metal pillars, his feet on an X* "Right here?"  
  
Dr. B: "Yes, good. Now.." *starts punching in coordinates* "How about I send you to a time period more to your suiting, hmm?"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *crosses his arms* "More to my liking? What do ya mean?"  
  
Dr. B: "You shall see"  
  
MC(machine computer): "Wormhole opens in 10 seconds"  
  
Hwoarang: *looks up at the timer* "Oh yeah man, I saw this shit in a Jet Li movie!"  
  
Lei: "Yeah man me too! Hey Doc! Did you rip off that idea!?"  
  
Dr. B: "Umm.....no?"  
  
Jet Li(to the side): "Oi!"  
  
Everyone: "Oh crap. You're screwed doc!"  
  
Dr. B: "Eek!" *runs*  
  
Jet Li: *chases him* "Come back here! Plot stealer! Wayah!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Oh no! Don't worry doc I'll save ya!" *just as he starts to step off--*  
  
MC: "Wormhole open!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Gah!" *A beam of light hits him and he starts breaking into small little pieces as he is sucked upwards, screaming like a psycho. Yes, just like in 'The One'*  
  
Hwoarang: "Ohhhhh yeah, that's a rip off of a Jet Li movie alright"  
  
Jin: "No doubt about it"  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. B is getting the crap kicked out of him by Jet Li who for some reason has the strength and speed he had in the movie.  
  
Hwoarang: "Hey ya wanna take the girls out for lunch?"  
  
Jin: "Right on!"  
  
They walk off.  
  
Jet Li: "I'll sue your ass!" *punch punch, kick, headbutt*  
  
Dr. B: "Not if you kill me first! OW!"  
  
Meanwhile, back in the 16th century, one of the Tenchu baddies(from the first level on Tenchu 1) stands out on the street, stretching.  
  
Baddie: "Nice night! Aaaghh" *stretches*  
  
All of a sudden, right behind him a beam of light hits the ground and little pieces fall from the sky, to form Yoshimitsu(who by the way sports his Tekken 4 look with the skull face and green sword and all). He lays there only for a second, since he's not 100% human he doesn't twitch on the ground like the people in the movie, just gets up and dusts himself off.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Woo! That was some trip" *looks around, not noticing the baddie yet* "Wow, did it work?"  
  
Baddie: "You!" *like in the game*  
  
Yoshimitsu: *looks at him, pauses confused and points to himself* "Me? Whoa I'm expected?"  
  
Baddie: "Hiya!" *tries to stab him with his spear but due to Yoshimitsu's armor, it works to no prevail*  
  
Yoshimitsu: *looks down at the spear against his chest* "Hey you scratched the paint off!"  
  
Baddie: "Hooha!" *stabs again, again no prevail*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Stop that!"  
  
Baddie: "Woo!" *stab*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Hey!"  
  
Baddie: "Ha!" *stab*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Yo!"  
  
Baddie: "Wootaka!" *stab*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Are you deaf!?"  
  
Baddie: "Hooyah!" *twirl, and stab*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "That's it!!!!" *grabs the spear and breaks it over his knee, throws it aside, and performs a combo on the guy, beating him to death* "God! How far back in time did I go? People don't understand english, or are they just damn stupid?"  
  
Baddie 2: "Hey!" *sees Yoshimitsu from his spot at the door and charges at him with his samurai sword*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "o.ô Oh boy."  
  
Baddie 2: "Hiya!!!!" *slashes with his sword*  
  
Yoshimitsu raises his arm, letting his armor block the attack and twirls around to end up back to back with the guy, at the same time, drawing his sword.  
  
Baddie 2: "Huh?"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Dough!"(like he does in Tekken 4) *twirls around and slices the guy's head off* "Woo, boy" *lowers his sword* "I gotta find out where I am." *runs around the little corner in the beggining and sees another guy, actually two guys.* "Ah, maybe they can help me. Excuse me!!"  
  
Baddie 3 and 4: *turn to him* "Hey!" "You!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *slides to a stop* "Ah great, more dumbasses!"  
  
They run at him but Yoshimitsu just leaps into the air and lands behind him. They stop and look around.  
  
Baddie 3: "Huh?"  
  
Baddie 4: "Come face me!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *behind them* "Yough!" *kicks one into a wall, and slashes one open from behind. The slashed one dies and the kicked one gets K.Oed* "Stupid people. Oh well, if at first you don't succeed, try try again!" *continues*  
  
Yoshimitsu soon comes to the next corner where he finds another man pacing around with a spear. He holds his hands together and looks up.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Dear God, please let this man have some brains! Yo! Homie!" *approaches the man*  
  
Baddie 5: *turns around* "Huh! You!!!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *stops* "Ugh, not again!"  
  
Baddie 5: "You die!" *charges with his spear*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "I'm tired of this!" *kicks his spear up, punches him in the face and stabs him* "God. I think Dr. B sent me back into Dumbass-Ville. Oh well, third times the charm! I'll take to the roofs this time!" *flies up with his wings and glides over to the main house, landing, and looks around* "Maybe I can get around safely above ground. Hey a window!" *runs over and slips through the little window, and finds a guy sleeping. He stops and tilts his head* "Hmm"  
  
Baddie 6: *starts to wake up* "Hmm?" *sees Yoshimitsu* "Hey--"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *stabs him before he can finish* "HA! AHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! I stopped ya that time punk! Now...ooh!" *walks over to the little hole in the ceiling where in the game you slip through to find Echigoya with the woman. Yoshimitsu lowers to one knee and peeks through*  
  
Echigoya: *flirtin with the woman* "Come on, come on! Ahehehehehehe!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *softly to himself* "Damn, he's gettin his groove on!"  
  
Girl: "Aah!" *runs away*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Hey wait a minute, she's being harassed! Asshole!" *flips through all ninja like*  
  
Echigoya: *jumps back* "What!? Who are you?!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "You like to harass poor innocent women huh? Huh?! Well I'll show ya!"  
  
Echigoya: *cowers away* "Get him! Get him!!"  
  
Bodygaurd: *turning to look at Yoshimitsu* "It looks like you chose the wrong party to crash!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *gasps* "You can talk!? Finally, someone who can say a full sentance! Listen man I'm from the year 2003, I was wondering if---"  
  
Bodygaurd: "What!? You mock me!" *draws his sword and charges*  
  
Yoshimitsu: *sighs and mutters* "Dammit" *raises his sword and starts a fight with the guy. after a few minutes, Yoshimitsu knocks the guy down and pins him* "Alright! Now tell me where I am!"  
  
Bodygaurd: "Ugh...I won't let you kill Echigoya!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "What?...." *looks around confused, then back at the guy* "Look man stop being such an idiot, I've already met six and--"  
  
Bodygaurd: "No!" *punches him*  
  
Yoshimitsu: *gets up and staggers back* "Hey! I just wanna talk to you!"  
  
The Bodygaurd gets up and grabs his sword, charging at Yoshimitsu with the sword raised above his head. Yoshimitsu sticks out his own blade and the guy runs into it, getting impaled.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Oh great, he's dead. Oh well maybe I can find that Pimp Daddy." *runs off through the door the Bodygaurd was watching. As he runs out, two more Baddies shout and charge at him* "I'm getting tired of this" *beats them up out cold and flies to the roofs again, ninja hopping around just in time to see a door closed* "Aha!"  
  
He flies down and opens the door, walking into what looks like a storage room, where Echigoya is cowering away.  
  
Echigoya: "Get away! Help me! Somebody!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Whoa hey easy big guy! I just wanna know where I am exactly!"  
  
Echigoya: "Die!" *pulls out his gun and shoots Yoshimitsu in the chest, it bounces off his armor*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "What the--. Oh you wanna be a butt-face huh? Well I'll show you!"  
  
Echigoya: "Die!" *aims his gun again*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Yaksuki!" *throws his sword like a boomerang, letting the blade go through his chest, pinning him to a wall* "God. Well I guess I'll have to find someone else to tell me where I am"  
  
Yoshimitsu sheaths his sword and runs out of the room to the streets where he is suddenly stopped by an old peasant.  
  
Peasant: "Wait, stop! You are the ninja?"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Yeah, I'm a ninja.."  
  
Peasant: *slaps a scroll to his chest, which Yoshimitsu takes in his hand* "Take this to Lord Gohda!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Lord who?"  
  
Peasant: "Gohda!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Who the hell's---"  
  
Peasant: *slumps and stops the mideival peasant act, turning modern* "Look man, just take the damn scroll, I got a dog on my ass." *A dog turns the corner behind the peasant and starts chasin after him. The peasant meanwhile turns back to his mideival attitude* "Agh! Syaonara! Domo Arigatou!" *runs off with the dog chasin close behind*  
  
Yoshimitsu: *watchin this as they dissapear off in the distance* "Wow, what a weirdo"  
  
Yoshimitsu looks down at the scroll and opens it, skimming through.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Wow, good thing I can read japanese. Oh well I'll just find this Lord Gohda, maybe he can tell me where I am." *flutters his wings and flies off, into the distance*  
  
Well there's my first chapter of Yoshimitsu's Adventure in the Tenchu world. Please send some Reviews and tell me what you think! I appreciate it! 


	2. Yoshi's Noble Task!

Disclaimer: Namco has said, "Tekken is miiiiiiiiiine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and as Akalim said "Tenchu belongs to me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Namco: *slaps Aklaim* "That's our Bryan laugh!" Aklaim: "Oh sorry" Namco: "I'll see you in court!" Aklaim: "Shit"  
  
Just kidding there hehe. Chapter 2 Yoshi's Nobel Task(?)  
  
Back at the lab in the year 2003, the Tekken crew were all amazed. Heihachi ordered his T-Force to dispose of Jet Li so Dr. B is alright.  
  
Kazuya: "Holy crap, it did work!"  
  
Dr. B: "I told you it would! But noooooooo, you wouldn't believe me!"  
  
Xiaoyu: "Where'd you send the Yo-Man anyway?"  
  
Dr. B: "16th Century Japan"  
  
Heihachi: "The time of war, treachery and theivery? Where it was dangerous to live?"  
  
Dr. B: "o.o..Oops"  
  
Kazuya: *slaps his knee* "Ha! Stupid ass!"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The crew looks up.  
  
Jun: "Who said that?"  
  
"Me"  
  
Jun: "Who?"  
  
Kazuya: "Don't play games with us you.....you.....you uhhh...." *pouts, not being able to think up an insult* "Damn"  
  
Me: "It's me, Shadow, y'know the author here?"  
  
Everybody: "Oh yeah!"  
  
Me: "Gooood good, now everybody look into the big mirror to your left and say dumbass"  
  
The whole crew looks at the mirror(cept me), points and says "Dumbass!"  
  
Me: "Good little idiots"  
  
Kazuya: "Hey! You called me a dumbass you old fart!" *punches Heihachi out of his chair*  
  
Nina: "You called me a dumbass! Some sister you are!" *starts a cat fight with Anna*  
  
This eventually spreads out and the whole lab turns into a royal rumble of fights, Heihachi btw fights by breaking his ankles. Why is he in a wheel chair by the way you ask? He probably would be after a beating by Kazuya and Jin.  
  
Me: *sighs* "You guys are dumb"  
  
Meanwhile, back in 16th Century Japan, a.k.a Tenchu Land, Yoshimitsu swoops down, tired of flying and just so happens to land at the beggining point of Level 2 on Tenchu(Deliver the secret message)  
  
Yoshimitsu: *panting* "Whew. Well all I gotta do is find this Gohda, give him this note and I can get some answers to where Dr. B sent me. Looks like Japan but I thought people here were smart" *shrugs and starts, the music to the level suddenly begins as he moves, he stops after a few steps* "What the hell?"  
  
Me: "Don't stop just hurry up!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Shadow?"  
  
Me: "Yup!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Listen uhh...I just got a question, since yer the author and all, why was I sent 'here'?"  
  
Me: "Ummm...." *trails off*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Shadow!"  
  
Me: "Huh?! Oh, umm. Because I'm the author and I control your life as it is?"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "No you don't, Namco does"  
  
Me: "As far as it goes in this fanfic, I own you here bitch! So get movin!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Yipe!" *skitters, along*  
  
He runs along, until he makes it out to the street, in which you players of Tenchu know, this is the worst spot to be if you're trying to stay unseen. The little villager here sees him and freaks!  
  
Villager: "Wha--HELP!" *runs off*  
  
Yoshimitsu: *Facefaults(however much a skull with glowing eyes can facefault) and looks back up* "Shadow? What is it about people either wanting to kill me or screamin when they see me?"  
  
Me: "It's how Aklaim, made the video game"  
  
Yoshimitsu: ".....Say what?"  
  
Me: "You're in the video game made by Aklaim, Tenchu: Stealth Assassins. Most of the people fear or hate you, thus you gotta hide and kill. But don't kill the villagers, makes me look bad as the author and plus I'll pummel you if you do!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Me: "Try me.."  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Okie-dokie!" *trips a fleeing villager*  
  
All of a sudden, a giant foot, with a black and white Chuck Taylor sneaker on comes from the sky and steps on Yoshimitsu. It raises and Yoshimitsu sits up holding his head.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Ugggghhhh"  
  
Me: "Now, I've already wasted over half of the little scroller bar on pointless crap! Now get to the meaning of the chapter!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Wha?"  
  
Me: "Your Nobel Task! Go find Gohda!"  
  
Yoshimitsu nods and stands up, just in time to see a swarm(actually just 6), screaming like savages and weilding swords and other junk. He springs into the air, his eyes and tounge springing out of his mouth as he screams out, but instead of a real scream it comes out as the sound of a long blowing Foghorn.  
  
Me: "Yo-Man. Tekken Force"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Good example!" *gets a sudden burst of courage and draws his sword, tucking the scroll in his belt and unleashes a fury of spinning kicks, scattering the group of ninjas all over the streets* "Woooooooooooo!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Party time!" *starts the misson, only this time the backround music is the song "Can't Touch This"*  
  
He hops up onto a roof, right in front of a ninja, kills him and hops down to the ground, killing another and another. He hops up, cheering and continues, finally coming to the little bridge where a dog barks and starts chargin him, snarling.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Awwww! Lookit the cute little puppy! C'mere boy!" *whistles, pattin his knee*  
  
Me: "Yosh, kill it"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "What? It's just a dog!"  
  
Me: "It's an enemy dog kill it!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "No you told me not to kill anything innocent"  
  
Me: "It's not innocent you, freakin idiot! Kill the damn dog!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "No! That's cruelty to animals! Jun'll kick my ass!"  
  
Me: "I'll kick your ass if you don't--ugh" *as author, punches in a few things on his keyboard*  
  
In the blink of an eye, the dog has foam at it's mouth and is rabid.  
  
Yoshimitsu: *foghorn yell* "It's rabid! AAAAAGGHHH" *grabs the dog as it dives for him and does his little tornado head slam to it, then proceeds to stab it like a psycho* "Woo, I hate rabid beasts"  
  
Yoshimitsu stands up and shudders, heading across the little bridge and trots up the walkway where Sekiya Naotada is waiting. Yoshimitsu, due to lack of breath falls to one knee.  
  
Yoshimitsu: *pant, pant, huff huff, heave heave* "You Gohda?"  
  
Sekiya: "No. I am Sekiya Naotada, who....are you?"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "I'm Yoshimitsu of the Manji Clan some freak told me to give Gohda this message"  
  
Sekiya: "Oh...right" *takes it* "Thanks"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Yeah, well I guess I'll be going now--"  
  
Sekiya: "Wait! Not yet. Please do us a favor?"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "What?"  
  
Sekiya: *hands him a map* "One of our ninjas were captured and held in a prison. Can you please go find them? Bring them here?"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Hmm, well since you were nice I suppose I could. Adios!" *flies off and into the air* "Whoo"  
  
Me: "Nice goin"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "What? Oh no what did I get myself into now?"  
  
Me: "You'll see in the next chapter Yo-Man"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *whines as he flies* "I wanna go home..;.;"  
  
The end of Chapter 2! Sorry for so much nonsense away from the Tenchu mission, I thought it'd be a little funny if I threw in an argument between me and the Yo-Man, him being my favorite Tekken character and all. You won't have to wait long for Chapter 3, maybe a day or two, depends. 


	3. Save The Ninja?

Disclaimer: Tekken is Namco's not mine. And Tenchu is Aklaims not mine.  
  
CHAPTER 3: Save The Ninja?  
  
Yoshimitsu glided along through the air until he reached the forest on the map, and dropped down, landing quietly in a tree. He looked around, seeing a few guards scattered around, with spears and swords.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Wow, pretty crowded for a dark forest."  
  
Me: "Psst, Yo-Man you better be careful with this one. It's always tricky, even for me."  
  
Yoshimitsu: *Looks up* "Well I'm a ninja, how tricky can it be for a ninja?"  
  
Me: "Well you can start with that little weak branch you're one"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Huh?" *looks down as the branch cracks and breaks, Yoshimitsu goes plummetting down towards the ground* "AAAAGH!"  
  
Meanwhile, back in present time at Dr. B's lab.  
  
Dr. B: "Okay I can fix this machine to bring Yoshimitsu back, I think."  
  
Kunimitsu: "You think?! You better bring my Googly Woogly back!"  
  
Kazuya: "Your googly woogly? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Kunimitsu: "Don't you make fun!"  
  
Kazuya: *pose* "Sunaka!"  
  
Kunimitsu: "Oh yeah!?" *kicks him where it hurts!*  
  
Kazuya: "Oyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" *keels over, huffing*  
  
Jin: "Serves you right dad."  
  
Jun: *hits Jin over the head* "Don't take sides against your father!"  
  
Jin: *ashamed* "Sowwie mommy"  
  
Craig: "Hahahahaha! Mama's boy!" *points and laughs at Jin*  
  
Dr. B: "Everyone shut up! I need to concentrate! Now.." *continues working*  
  
Back in "Tenchu Land". Yoshimitsu had hit the floor with a heavy thud, and sat up as something banged against his helmet. Annoyed he looked up, behind him to see a swordsman baddie choppin away to no prevail.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Don't you people evah die?!?!" *runs him through*  
  
He gets up, picking a leaf out between two little joints on his robotic hand and looks around, seeing a cave.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Yoshi the super spelunker!" *runs over to the cave and looks around* "Wow, sure is dark. I wonder if--AGH!" *Steps off of the edge and falls about 10ft down, landing right on another baddie* "Wow, you guys are soft" *casually runs him through and cracks his neck* "This killing old people from the 16th century thing's getting easy" *continues, following a trail of torches*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Shadow I think this story's getting boring man, gimme some action down here!"  
  
Me: "You call my story boring?! How dare you! Hey dogs! Skeleton to the right! All you can eat!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Oh yeah like that's gonna--" *a pack of dogs comes running around the corner charging at Yoshimitsu. He turns, and springs into the air, foghorn screaming when he sees them, then takes off so fast it makes a ricochet sound*  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *running like the wind* "Bryan!? Help me!!"  
  
Me: "No just me, laughin at your misfortune"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Damn you!"  
  
Me: "Why you little--" *punches in on his keyboard and the dogs suddenly have rocket boosters on their backs and start gaining on Yoshimitsu*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Okay okay I'm sorry!" *jumps above a pit fall and kicks off the wall, making another ricochet sound effect*  
  
Me: "Thank you"  
  
A wall suddenly appears in front of the dogs, who crash into it, then it dissapears.  
  
Me: "Ah the glory of imagination"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *stopping for a rest, just at the beggining of the narrow stone bridge with the doors on either side* "Not funny! They don't have that kinda junk in mideival Japan!"  
  
Me: "You're almost there, I'm leaving now"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *huff huff, heave heave* "Crazy Author" *looks at either door, noticing both have caged doors and only one has a corner to turn* "Must be that one!" *does his little teleport thing and widns up inside the little room*  
  
Me: "My my you're smart"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "I thought you were leaving!"  
  
Meanwhile, two baddies are standing and just watching Yoshimitsu.  
  
Baddie 1: "Psst, why's he talking to himself?"  
  
Baddie 2: "I dunno you know them ninjas. They're nuts"  
  
Baddie 1: "Oh well, let's kill him he's ugly"  
  
Baddie 2: "I second that. You!!!"  
  
Baddie 1: "Hey!" *whispers* "I love sayin that"  
  
Me: "heads up"  
  
Yoshimitsu looks and does his teleport thing again, and slams their heads together from behind.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Always wanted to do that"*giggles like a little school girl*  
  
Yoshimitsu sneaks around, coming up on the slanted path where there's one final guy.  
  
Baddie 3: "Hey stop!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *kicks him in the nuts* "Piss off man I'm tired of you retards" *walks up the path where the level 3 boss, Goo and ummm...I'll say his pet bear are waiting*  
  
Goo: *trots forward a few steps* "So...the mice come out to play! That mean, Goo get to play too!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Ah HA! I beg to differ! My buddy Kuma who must have been transported here also is right behind you!" *beams with pride*  
  
Goo: *turns around to look at his bear and turns back to Yoshimitsu* "That's my pet Bear, Bobo you stupid skull face! God your dumb!" *said as if he had a normal I.Q*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Dumb? Look at you, thinking I'm a mouse. I'm not a mouse and there's only one of me. Learn how to count you freakin retard!"  
  
Goo: *cries* "Waaaaaaaaaahhhh. Bobo beat you up!"  
  
The bear roars and walks over, towering over Yoshimitsu.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Kuma, that IS you!"  
  
Kuma: *shrugs* "Name's Bobo now. You're right I got transported right here and killed the real Bobo so I guess I gotta take over"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Tell ya what, let me by and I'll hook ya up with Panda"  
  
Kuma: "Deal" *walks past Yoshimitsu and goes off*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Ha! Just you and me now ya big dummy!"  
  
Goo: "Goo kill you!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Whatchu gonna do?"  
  
Goo whacks him with his club and sends him into the wall.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Ow!"  
  
Goo walks over and starts clubbing Yoshimitsu down, laughing dumbly.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Shadow! Help me!"  
  
Me: "How?"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "You made all this crap up in the story! Gimme somethin!"  
  
Me: "One sec" *type type*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "HAHA! SAY YOUR PRAYERS FAT BOY!" *shoves a shotgun up Goo's nose and pulls the trigger, sending lard and guts all over*  
  
Ayame: "Hey! Where's Rikimaru!" *in the little cell*  
  
Yoshimitsu: *gets up* "Riki who?"  
  
Me: "Her boyfriend"  
  
Ayame: "He's not my boyfriend Shadow! It's against the ninja code!"  
  
Me: "To have a boyfriend?"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Wow you ninjas suck" *as he cuts her loose*  
  
Ayame: "I wouldn't suck you even if you had one!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "How'd you know?"  
  
Ayame: "What?"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "That I'm mainly cyborg and I'm anatomically impared"  
  
Ayame: "EW!!!"  
  
"Hah, I must say, I am impressed!"  
  
Ayame: *looks up* "That impresses you?! God you're sick!"  
  
"Not that you stupid girl!" *Onikage flips down* "I--"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Now who the hell are YOU!?"  
  
Onikage: "I was getting to that! Gosh!" *clears his throat and crosses his arms* "I am Onikage. I will eventually come for Lord Gohda and your heads, but until then, become a more worthy opponent for me!" *starts to flip out but runs into Rikimaru on his way*  
  
Rikimaru+Onikage: "OW!"  
  
Onikage: "Stupid head!" *runs off*  
  
Rikimaru: "Ow" *gets up* "Who was that?"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "He is Onikage. He will eventually come for Lord Gohda and your heads, but until then, become a more worthy opponent for him!"  
  
Rikimaru: "Die demon servant!" *attacks*  
  
Yoshimitsu: *blocks* "WHOA! Chill, I was just quoting him!"  
  
Rikimaru: "Oh...well who are you and why are you doing my missions?"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "I dunno I came from the future and a different world and winded up doing this"  
  
Rikimaru: "Wow, this means I can go on vacation! Wahoo! Come on Ayame!" *walks off*  
  
Ayame: "Coming sweetie" *follows*  
  
Me: *softly* "Rikimaru and Ayame, sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g--"  
  
Ayame: "Shut up! I was joking..." *her expression tells otherwise and she hurries after*  
  
Yoshimitsu scratches his head and sheathes his sword.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "You aren't gonna make another chapter are you?"  
  
Me: "If I get some reviews from the nice people that I hope are reading this, you shall have the joy of crossing the deadly checkpoint while your friends back home party away!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: *lowers his head* "Life sucks. And I have to live it until the world ends. Damn my Immortal life" *flies up out of the hole in the ceiling where Onikage comes from*  
  
Chapter 3 is finished as you can see. Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee send some reviews! I really wanna know what you guys think of this story. Thanks! 


	4. Yoshi Tries The Checkpoint

Disclaimer 1: Namco owns Tekken Disclaimer 2: Aklaim owns Tenchu Disclaimer 3: Shadowed_AngelXD owns this fanfic Disclaimer 4: You own the right to read and send reviews ^.^  
  
CHAPTER 4: Yoshi Tries The Checkpoint  
  
But first we go back to the laboratory in the year 2003! Dr. Boskonovitch finishes what he thinks will bring Yoshimitsu back and starts putting the machine in reverse.  
  
Dr. B: "I hope I have this correct"  
  
Kazuya: "I hope ya do too, Kunimitsu's driving me nuts. GET OFFA ME!!"  
  
Kunimitsu: *holding onto his leg* "I want my Yoshi Woshi baaaaaaack!"  
  
Kazuya: "I want you off my leggy weggy!"  
  
Jun: "Aww honey you developed a sense of humor!"  
  
Jin: "Not like it'll last"  
  
Jun: "Eh true"  
  
Kazuya: "Ungh, Grr, AGH!" *trips, due to him only being able to use one leg and falls into a tool rack*  
  
Xiaoyu: "Ooh, they're playing WWE!"  
  
They look at her.  
  
Xiaoyu: "What?"  
  
King: "I'm a professional wrestler, and I'll be damned if thats what you call wrestling! I call that, Kazuya with a psycho ninja bitch, stuck to his leg!"  
  
Kazuya: *in the backround* "Get off me you psycho!"  
  
Kunimitsu: *in the backround* "bring my honey back!"  
  
Kazuya: *in BG* "I'm not the scientist! AGH!"  
  
Kunimitsu: *in BG* "Then who is!?"  
  
Kazuya: "Dr. Boskonovitch! It's pretty obvious, his first names Doctor!"  
  
Dr. B: "Actually my first name is--"  
  
Kazuya: "Shut up!!!"  
  
Dr. B: "Whatever, I'm bringing him back now" *hits the "ENTER" button*  
  
Computer: "Wormhole open"  
  
A bit of lightning and a flash of light but Dr. B accidentally brought back a giant T-Rex instead of Yoshimitsu.  
  
T-Rex: *roars*  
  
Everyone: "AAAGHHH FLEE DAMMIT!" *they all start panicking and runnin around with the exception of Alex and Gon who stroll up*  
  
Alex: "Yo! Whassup homeboy!"  
  
Gon: "What it is muddafuckah!"  
  
Back in Tenchu world, Yoshimitsu's luck is actually alot better.....I think. He'd spent an entire two days going off to spy on a rival village to Lord Gohda and was now heading back but on fate's sake he ends up, running over to the checkpoint, where he runs into Taz who's practicing, but she sees him and turns her full attention to him.  
  
Taz: "Please, stop right where you are! You seem to be in great haste for such a late hour. Where are you going?"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "I just went on a two day journey spying on your boss's army to give the info to Lord Gohda so his boys can kick y'alls asses" *beams with pride until he realizes what he just did* "....Shit"  
  
Taz: "Well I'm afraid you cannot pass then, but you will have to die." *lunges forward stabbing with her spear*  
  
Yoshimitsu: *grabs the spear and whips out his sword, running her through* "First people say You and Hey. Now they're talking to theirselves?" *shakes his head and goes through the door*  
  
Me: "Yosh that was pretty corny."  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Not listening!"  
  
Yoshimitsu trots around, heading up the small slant to the left(you Tenchu players should know what I speak of) and spots an archer on a tower.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "This guy's gonna get a taste of his own medicine. YOU!"  
  
The guy on the tower turns and sees Yoshimitsu.  
  
Baddie: "YOU!" *loads and arrow and pulls back*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "HEY!" *Hucks his sword, sending it twirling vertically until it hits the guys chest and knocks him out of the tower. As he falls, he lets go of his arrow and hits one of his comrades in the throat.*  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Wow two birds in one stone." *walks over and gets his sword back and sees another guy* "YOU!" *runs over and kills him* "Hey this is fun. Hehehehehehehe"  
  
Yoshimitsu crosses the bridge and runs up behind two guys.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "You! Hey!" *kill kill*"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA---Bryan?"  
  
Me: "No that was you"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Oh." *continues*  
  
Yoshimitsu comes to a small drop, about 10ft where a whole squad of baddies are on partol. He gulps.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "I'm outnumbered!"  
  
Me: "Use this" *drops an enemy disguise item*  
  
Yoshimitsu smiles and uses it on himself. When the smoke clears he's dressed in his Tekken 2 samurai outfit with the brim hat.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "You're shittin' me"  
  
Me: "You look just like 'em now."  
  
Yoshimitsu scoffs and makes his way down to the group. They to his surprise don't notice him. He smiles and draws his sword.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "You!"  
  
The guys gasp and start looking around.  
  
Baddies: "Where you hiding rat?!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "WASHTIKI!" *his suit fades and he starts slicing people to pieces*  
  
He continues, finally coming to the back gate, where Senjiro Ackechi awaits.  
  
Senjiro: "Please forgive my dear sister for her rudeness at the gate."  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Your sister--"  
  
Senjiro: "Was a brave woman, I know."  
  
Yoshimitsu: "She was one dumb bitch man. I seen dumber bitches than that, but dayum yo. She be fuckin wit a samurai mastah? Chicken head biatch!"  
  
Senjiro: "How dare you degrade my warrior sibling like that! I challenge you!"  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Warrior sibling? Look man just let me by before I kick yer ass and make you spend eternity with that annoying little bitch!"  
  
Senjiro: "Jama shinaide!"  
  
Senjiro charges at Yoshimitsu. They fight for a couple minutes before Yoshimitsu leaves him dying, covered with several wounds.  
  
Senjiro: *dying* "Ugh....agh...eek....ough...it is an honor to be defeated by....someone as skilled as you..."  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Wow....I'm touched man..." *slices his head off* "Bitch."  
  
Yoshimitsu goes off, continuing through the gates and back to Gohda village.  
  
So what did you guys think of the 4th chapter? Do I still got the humor in this story? I'm sorry for the delay. Writer's block. Please send reviews on this. 


	5. Kill The Minister

A/n: Welcome back everyone! Time for Yoshimitsu to go after a traitor in a snowy city! Lol. Sorry for the delay, just like I had in The 4th Tekken, I had writers block here. But I finally got some ideas  
  
Chapter 5: Execute The Evil Minister!  
  
Our favorite ninja which we've missed oh so much hops up on the top of a short wall, which seperates the city from the town. From here he can see a few baddies walking around and some innocents. He smiles his skullish smile.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Shadow my friend, you have outdone yourself on this one!"  
  
Shadow: "Have I?"  
  
As if on cue, Yoshimitsu's foot slips on some wet snow and he falls off the wall right into the little stream causing a big splash. He pops up a moment later, frozen nearly stiff and climbs out of the water.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "That........wasn't........c-c-c-cool."  
  
Shadow: "Well it wasn't warm either Yo-Man!" *drum roll/symbol strike*  
  
Yoshimitsu shakes his head and draws his sword, which has iceicles stuck on the blade and jogs around, coming to a corner where a baddie has his back to it. With a big grin he creeps up and whacks the baddie over the head with it. The sword shatters and the baddie collapses. Yoshi looks at his bladeless sword and points to it, looking up, trying not to cry.  
  
Shadow: "Oh stop crying"  
  
A new blade appears on his sword handle, a blue one.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "O.O YAY! NEON! I got somethin for you suckahs out there!"  
  
He takes off, in almost a blurr zooming through the city. After killing a few people he ends up in an old japanese hutt, looking around hastily.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Where ya at?! Where ya at?! Hahahahaahahahahaha! Got ya! Hmmm, wonder how the guys at home are."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Present time. The crowd runs around screaming as the giant T-Rex from chapter 4 reaks havoc all over, snatching up Combot and eating him in the process. Lee hops into a van with 'G-Corp' on the sides and looks into a G- Corp camera.  
  
Lee: "Reportin live for G-Corp TV, Zaibatsu peeps are dead and we gettin the fuck outta here! Let's go guys, c'mon hurry up muthafuckah!"  
  
A group of people in G-Corp uniforms and Kazuya hurry into the van and slam the doors, driving off. A bit down the road, the van stops and the door opens, throwing Kazuya out of the vehicle.  
  
Lee: "You ain't G-Corp bitch!"  
  
Kazuya: "Hey I saved your asses from the Zaibatsu!"  
  
Lee: "Like we care jackass!" *shuts the door and the van drives off again*  
  
Kazuya: "YOU GUYS SUCK!!" *Turns around to see the T-Rex coming after him* "YIPE!" *flees*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, a gaurd paced around expecting nothing as Yoshimitsu dropped from a roof, slamming his sword through his spine and twisting it.  
  
Yoshi: "Oh yeah! Who's yo daddy!" *Rips the sword out and continues, scaling a roof*  
  
He runs along, occasionally killing enemies until he comes to a man in armored uniform at a well and jumps down. The guy turns and draws his sword.  
  
Bodygaurd: "You! You one of Lord Gohda's Ninja! I have been ordered to kill you!"  
  
Yoshi: "Hey just because I'm doing Gohda a favor, I'm not one of his ninja. I'm a Manji Ninja!"  
  
Bodygaurd: "You are a Manji traitor?! Ooooh *warning like* Onikage and Lord Mei-Oh would love to deal with you themselves, but I will kill you first!"  
  
He lunged forward as Yoshimitsu drew his sword, blocking without any needed effort.  
  
Yoshi: "Traitor? Dumbass, I don't even know Mei-Oh and I only ran into that Onikage a couple days ago. God you people sure are dumb in this time era." *in some flashy ninja movement he rips through the guy with his sword*  
  
Me: "Yo-Man you're supposed t'let him plead first and tell you where Minister Kataoka is."  
  
Yoshi: "I was? DAMN IT!!!" *kicks snow*  
  
Me: "Oh, don't worry, he's out on a walk. He should be back soon. But by this time he's in the archer stables."  
  
Yoshi: "Thank God you know this game layout." *continues, running along the wall where he slices the head off another gaurd and hops over the fence* "Hey stupid anus!"  
  
Kataoka: "I know who you are....you are Gohda's assassin, here to kill me."  
  
Me: *whispers into Yoshis ear*  
  
Yoshi: "Huh?...umm..okay. Minister Kataoka, you have brought great shame among yourself by treading on Gohda castle. End your life here...I will assist you."  
  
Me: "There see, kept you out of trouble now"  
  
Kataoka: "Yes....thank you...tell Lord Gohda...of how I died." *Walks forward and kneels, pulling out a dagger*  
  
Me: *whispers to Yoshimitsu again*  
  
Yoshi: *nods and as Kataoka stabs himself, he rushes forward, slicing his head off*.."You have made the right choice...I will inform Lord Gohda of your honorable end."  
  
Me: "Bravo metal head!"  
  
Yoshi: *beams* "Thanks! I'm getting used to this."  
  
Me: "Good because in Chapter 6 you run into this Manji clan and once again meet Onikage."  
  
Yoshi: "Ugh....aw hell bring it on!"  
  
Me: "That's the spirit! Now get back to Gohda!"  
  
Yoshi: "YEAH!"  
  
Yoshimitsu bounds off back for Gohda Castle.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There's Chapter 5! Please Review, I hope you liked it! 


	6. Destroy The Manji Cult

A/n: YO WHAT THE HECK IS UP TEKKEN SECTION!!!!!!!! Sorry for my delay, I got distracted in some Tenchu and Predator fics. Very nice to see everybody readin this fic, today. Are you having a good fu**ing time so far?! Well when I wasn't writing, I was playing Tekken mostly so get ready for a wild ride!!!!!!! P.S: *GASP* I DON'T OWN TEKKEN O_O NAMCO DOES, GAH! And I also don't own the Mask...you'll see...  
  
Yoshi's Adventure Chapter 6: Destroy The Manji Cult.  
  
Yoshimitsu stood at the foot of the steps, gripping his glowing sword as he looked up at the sky.  
  
Yoshi: "All that time of being absent in thought and you come up with a *%$* Buddah Temple for me to infiltrate?"  
  
Me: "Shut up man I wasn't thinking. I was writing other stuff and playin games."  
  
Yoshi: "Slackin off on the job?!?! Well ain't you just a pain in the--"  
  
WHAM!! My foot comes from the sky, crushing Yoshimitsu. It raises up and Yoshi jerks himself up, and cartoonishly fixes himself.  
  
Yoshi: "Well...I forgot you could do THAT!"  
  
Me: "Look shut up metal boy. The readers have waited enough, get to moving."  
  
Yoshi nods and runs up the steps, to meet the spear gaurd at the top. The kind in the tan pants and the white skin. He turns and glares at Yoshi under his mouth-mask.  
  
Gaurd: "YOU!"  
  
Yoshi: *looks annoyed* "Didn't I finish off you jerkholes?!?!?!"  
  
Gaurd: "Face me you coward!!"  
  
Yoshi reers back and decks him across the face. He falls, tumbles, rolls, flips, clatters, splats, thuds, all the way down the stairs. Yoshi looks up at the camera and like 'The Mask' with Jim Carrey, he grins..  
  
Yoshi: "Ooh! That's gotta hurt! Ayayayay!"  
  
And takes off for the door, yet his Mask like speed is too much and the door, though unlocked doesn't budge and he flies back, rolling down the stairs in a metallic clatter, looks up, and sees stars. He gets up, followed by the gaurd yet he decks him down again and runs up the stairs once more, and goes calmly through the doors, only to be met with a swarm of spear, bow, sword gaurds and a group of those thong wearin, fire spitting zombies(you Tenchu fans know what I mean). He screams out like a fog horn, his eyes and tounge flying out of his mouth then snappin back in.  
  
Yoshi: "SHADOW! Shadow!!" *practically crying* "Help me I can't beat all of these guys! This is five times Tekken Force!!"  
  
Me: "Ugh...fine...you owe me for this.."  
  
There's a blind flash of light and the mob of gaurds and zombies cover their eyes. When they look back, Yoshimitsu is wearing a black sombrero, and a multi colored surape, holding two maracas in his hand. From out of nowhere music starts playing, and Yoshimistu starts to dance, beginning to sing with it.  
  
Yoshi: *singing in a Jim Carrey voice* "They call me Cuban Pete! I'm the king of the rumpa beat! When I play the maracas I go jig-jiggy boot jig- jiggy boot."  
  
He continues this, mesmerizing the gaurds into a fascinated like trance, eventually dancing his way around them and to the Buddah temple, and dances inside, shutting the doors, and suddenly returns to his old self. As he turns around, he sees the fat boss lady, waddlin towards him.  
  
Fatso: "I know what you want. You want the stone. It's safe...inside my belly. You're not going to get it. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"  
  
Yoshi: *scratches his head* "Look lady I dunno what you mean by stone, but I guess that's what I'm payed to come here for so......I'll get that stone...even if it means gutting you..."  
  
Me: "Psst. That last line was good man."  
  
Yoshi: "Thanks, I heard it on a ninja game by Aklaim."  
  
Me: "......"  
  
Yoshi: "......"  
  
Audience: "......"  
  
Fatso: "......."  
  
Long pause.......  
  
........  
  
Fatso suddenly attacks, whacking Yoshi over the head with her weapon.  
  
Yoshi: "Ow! Fat bitch!"  
  
He slices her across the chest, killing her.  
  
Yoshi: "That hurt!!"  
  
Fatso: "My...mmmy.....mmmmy precious stoooooone...."  
  
She dies and Yoshi does a ninja prayer.  
  
Yoshi: "Burn in Hell, you heretic."  
  
Me: "......."  
  
Audience: "......"  
  
Yoshi: "..what?!"  
  
Onikage: *up in the rafters* "......"  
  
Me: "Psst, Onikage. Your turn."  
  
Onikage: "Oh!"  
  
He flips down, landing infront of Yoshimitsu by a few feet.  
  
Onikage: "I found that somewhat amusing. We meet again..."  
  
Yoshi: "Hey man! Where you been, I haven't seen you since chapter 3!"  
  
Onikage: "Oh well see, Shadow's been working on this story in the Tenchu section called Tenchu: The Onikage Chronicles. I had to pretty much sit down and give my life story."  
  
Me: "No you didn't. It's a fanfic so I just made shit up. You've been sitting on your ass waiting for Mei-Oh to give your worthless punk ass somethin to do!"  
  
Onikage: "....." *frowns and kicks the ground* "Well thanks for blowing my cover you &*%$in prick!"  
  
Me: *monsterous Godly voice* "SHUT UP AND FIGHT!!!!!"  
  
Onikage: "......"  
  
Yoshi: "....."  
  
Me: "I get too involved with the crap I try to give you idiots a spot light on ya know that?"  
  
The two shrug and resume their places.  
  
Yoshi: "So I guess you wanna fight huh? Let's go then"  
  
Onikage: "Hahahahaha! You are brave, but foolish! You will die..."  
  
Instead of Onikages original Tenchu 1 fight music, it plays "Turning Japanese" the remake by Incubus. Yoshi starts to head bang as Onikage waits for him to throw an attack. When he doesn't, he jumps in and kicks him in the head. A crack is heard and Onikage starts crying.  
  
Onikage: "OW! Your armor broke my little toe!"  
  
Yoshi: "Shut up! What kinda ninja are you?!"  
  
Onikage: "In Shadow's comedies? A wussy"  
  
Yoshi punches him and knocks his health down past 145 because he's cool, and Onikage runs out the door, followed by Yoshi.  
  
Onikage: "I underestimated you, ninja. Next time, you die!!"  
  
Yoshi stands there. Long pause....  
  
Onikage: "Psst. This is the part where you slash at me.."  
  
Yoshi: "Oh" *slashes at Onikage but he dives up onto the roof and runs off cackling*  
  
He curses and sneaks out of the village.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
UPDATE:  
  
Dr.B sits with a few members of the Tekken crew. Jin, Kazuya, Jun, Alex, Gon, Steve, Craig, Xiaoyu, Kunimitsu and a few more.  
  
Dr. B: "Well....the dinosaur ruined my lab....there's no way I can get Yoshimitsu back now.."  
  
Kazuya: "Well you better!!!!!"  
  
Kunimitsu is crying on his shoulder, and hugging his arm.  
  
Kazuya: "Better do it quick!!!!"  
  
Jin: *gets up and mocks Kazuya* "Kisama ka!"  
  
Kazuya looks annoyed and jerks his foot up into Jin's groin, and then gets hit with a book by Xiaoyu.  
  
Xiaoyu: "Don't you hurt my Jinny's tool! He needs it for me!!"  
  
~Record Scratch~  
  
Xiaoyu: "I mean ummm..."  
  
Jun: "Oh, Jinny, you use protection right?"  
  
Kazuya: "I'll kill him if he does, unprotected is the only way to go!" *throws up a fist* "WOOYA!"  
  
Me: "Some role model you are!!"  
  
Kazuya: "F**k off white boy!"  
  
Lightning hits him and he passes out, as does Kunimitsu who got hit by chain reaction.  
  
Me: "Serves him right.." *leaves*  
  
Dr. B: "Boy has a point. Well I guess we can all go pig out on Micky D's!"  
  
All: "Hell yeah!"  
  
They all leave, leaving Kazuya and Kunimitsu, even Jun goes, Xiaoyu pulling Jin along.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ahhhh. Well guys do I still have the ability to make you laugh? Give me honest opinions in your reviews please! I promise I'll start updating my Tekken stories more quicker but as of now..*yawns* I need to go to sleep. See ya! 


End file.
